Molly gets into Ohio
She's getting ever closer! Molly reaches Ohio in this installment of Molly goes to Somerset....er Harpers Falls! Last time on Harpers Falls: *George Cleypool from Somerset, calls Anne and tell her that he is now an enemy of Molly, after wrathfully declining to be her lackey. *Rachel Cory Hutchins moved to Harpers Falls to begin a new life after her husband, Carl's death. Molly continued on to Ohio. She was near Youngstown, and she was still planning and plotting to getting to Somerset, to get even with George Cleypool and Susannah Lucas. "I hate those two," she muttered to herself, "George wouldn't enjoy my company; and Susannah made me look like a fool!" Meanwhile, the snow was getting much heavier, and things were starting to get very bad. The visibility was getting much worse, especially since the snow was getting closer. "I think I had best pull off the side of the road," Molly thought, "until this snow stops!" However, a state police car was trailing her. But given that it was a very harsh storm, the police car passed her by. Obviously the police man was stupid. She kept on going until she got close to Indiana. She would take a slower route down to Indianapolis. However, with all the APBs on her, life was getting harder for her. Things slowed up while she got into Indianapolis. The snow got so bad, that she had to stop over in a dumpy hotel. She fell asleep instantly. Meanwhile, Anyssa Harper came up to the former Oestermann Mansion and saw Rachel directing the movers to putting things away. "Hello, there," she said. "Hello," Rachel said, "you are?" "I am Anyssa Rayburn-Harper," Anyssa said, "Michael Harper is my uncle." "Oh, I see," Rachel smiled, "that is good. I am getting moved in here." "You've got a lot of help, I see," Anyssa remarked. "Yes," Rachel said, "the movers have been wonderful." "My uncle is coming by later," Anyssa said, "and you two will be working on business?" "Yes," Rachel smiled, "My late husband, Mac Cory, had always dreamed of moving Cory Publishing, and it worked out finally for me to do this. Cory Publishing will be based in Boston, but I will be working mostly from my home here." "That is very good," Anyssa grinned, "Do you remember a woman named Vickie Paisley?" "I do," Rachel smiled, "does she live here?" "Yes," Anyssa smiled, "she lives with my aunt Patricia and her family." Like clockwork, Patricia Wheeler and Vickie Paisley came by. "My goodness," Rachel said, "Vickie Paisley, how nice to see you." "Good to see you again, Rachel," Vickie said, "I'm so sorry to hear about Carl." "I know," Rachel said, "Robert Delaney sends his love." "I am so glad, Rachel," Vickie said, "why don't you two come with us to Wheeler's? We've got some new shipments in." "I have to stick around here," Rachel said, "otherwise I would. Michael is coming over to help me with the moving of Cory to Boston." "How about you, Anyssa?" Vickie said. "Sure," Anyssa said, "I'll join you and Aunt Patricia." As Vickie, Anyssa and Patricia went to the store, Rachel was busy getting things ready to meet with Michael. Their meeting went very well. Cory Publishing was moved into Boston with ease. Meanwhile, Molly was still sleeping in her dank room. Just then, the door was being banged on. "Molly Wainwright, open this door!" the voice shouted, "this is the Indianapolis Police Department, you are under arrest!" Molly froze! She was caught for sure now! What will happen next? *Is Molly's jig up?! *Will Rachel's move of Cory Publishing be good? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes